The Noid
The Noid is one of the Main Antagonists in The Johnny Cooper Series. He first appeared in the Prologue Season, where he was resurrected by Johnny Cooper and Edpic 888 and then returns in Season 5's "The Red Wedding" Biography The Noid used to be the mascot of Dominos Pizza, appearing in every commercial, brand and marketing. Noid was happy with his popularity and even got himself a game dedicated to him. He had everything and loved making the pizza for the kids to enjoy. He hosted pizza parties and had the time of his life. That's until his popularity came to an end. Noid accidentally touched a lil girl and people freaked out, although an accident, people didn't see it that way and started bashing the Noid and calling him a pedophile and freak. He was now known for only being a pedo and nobody trusted him anymore, this meant the decline of people buying Dominos' Pizza. The owner of Dominos fired Noid, which made him angry and broke everything that made him, well him. He went to Dominos Pizza places and started killing people there, by putting his huge hands and chocking him to death. He was also nicknamed, the Zodiac Killer. He did this for a year where he let out his rage until Jamie Cooper, who tookover Dominos after the owner died, sent a couple men to capture Noid and bring him to Jamie. Upon the Noid getting captured. Jamie shot him in the head. In the summer of 2017, Johnny Cooper and Edpic 888 where streaming N. Sane Trilogy, during that stream, they prayed to Shrek at 3 Am while spinning fidget spinners and telling Shrek to ressurect "The Noid". However they where both joking as Edpic actually hated the Noid and said he was an ugly red bastard and called him an Imp. But this succesfully brought the Noid back and heard what Edpic called him. He tried to kill him until Johnny beated the shit out of him and left. For the rest of 2017 and 2018, the Noid lived in the sewers where he collected most of his memories and found out Johnny was related to whom killed him. This angered him and in 2019, he returned where he was outside of Johnny's backyard, hiding under a tree. He became huge, Johnny said. He stared at Johnny outside the window until the lights started flickering and was inside Johnny's house who was captured. The Noid is also coming for Johnny's subscribers and Alexandre Elkhoury. In June 2019, he cut all the power from Johnny's streets and his house as well. Which led to the start of "The Long Night" and tried to kill Cooper until he outsmarted the Noid with pizza which led to him being embarrassed among st the crowd. This led to The Noid teaming up with the Jones and orchestrating the Red Wedding in which led to the demise of Jamie Cooper and Edpic 888, in which Noid killed personally. In Christmas of 2020, during the Raid of the Weeboos, The Noid was captured by multiple mobs of weeboos and presented in stage, where a girl dressed as an anime character, grabbed a gun in which she pointed to the Noid. We see the final seconds with the Noid in his POV, as he looks in the crowd as he sweats, he sees Johnny Cooper and his friends looking at him as they start leaving the massacre, before he can mutter a word, he is then shot in the head where the screen turns black. In the following episode, we see the death scene happen again, this time in Bryan's POV as they escape the mob of Weeboos. During this moment, they thought of rescuing the Noid despite being enemies, however it would have been the demise of them if they where to do so. It was then when the girl dressed as an anime girl, took her costume to reveal herself to be the Transgender Pizza Delivery Guy. Category:Characters